One of the Guys
by xx.Devil's.Chic.xx
Summary: Sutekina Kaze and Kogane Uta are two friends on the run that get accidentally transported into the wonderful world of one piece, and after a few years are nicknamed the Silver Angel and Golden Goddess, who's power is renouned all over the Grand Line and who's beauty surpasses that of the mermaid princesss, but when they join the Strawhats all hell breaks loose! Sanjixoc Zoroxoc
1. Silver and Gold

_Sanji looked at the beautiful blond before him, they were arguing about something, he didn't know what, it was like he had no control over what he did or said. all the sudden the blond yelled, "bring it Blondie." Then she charged at him, and before he knew it he had attacked her, she quickly raised her own leg and blocked his kick, throwing him back forcefully._

_What was he doing!? He had vowed to never EVER under any circumstances hit a woman, he righted himself again and went in for a kick to the ribs, she stopped his kick with her bare hands and sent him flying to the deck of the sunny._

_No! Stop! He begged himself, but he attacked her again, she quickly went into a spinning handstand and began to kick away all his attacks, why is she using all my attacks?! Sanji mentally yelled. Then he felt himself relax as the blond smiled cutely, "see told ya I could take you, Sanji-sense." Sense!? "Now lets go prepare lunch the others must be hungry, Luffy-sama hasn't ever gone this long without meet." She giggled, walking towards the kitchen, Sanji following close behind._

Sanji woke abruptly from his strange dream, what was that about? He wondered, getting up, might as well get a start on breakfast, Sanji thought, it always took hours for him to prepare the crew's meals, mainly because of his Captains endless pit of a stomach.

* * *

-in our world-

_Kogane was in a bar, drinking beer with her best friend, Setekina, and some other strangers, among them was a handsome blond man with curly eyebrows. He looked at her briefly, noticing she was staring, blushed, and then went back to arguing with a tall musclebound, green haired, man._

_"Kogane, you haven't touched your drink, are you feeling ok, you never refuse a drink." Asked an orange haired girl._

_"I'm fine Nami-San, just thinking." Kogane said, wait how do I know her name? Kogane thought._

_"Miss Sous-chef, how is your training with Sanji going?" Asked a tall, attractive, raven haired, woman._

_"Oh, it's great, Sanji has taught me so much, he's such a good Sense." Kogane said, smiling, what am I talking about, why is calling me Sous-chef, and who is Sanji? Kogane wondered._

_"We'll thats good, I'm still surprised that Sanji spars with you though, I mean, he's managed to kick you a few times right? What happened to his code: I'll never hit a lady?" Asked the orange haired girl. At that comment Kogane didn't know weather to be flattered or very offended._

_"Oh I don't mind, it's not like he try's to hurt me, he's trying to teach me to protect myself, besides I like being just one of the guys." Kogane said._

_"If he's ever too hard on you just tell me I'll knock some sense into him!" The orange haired girl said with determination._

_"Well," Kogane said yawning, "I'm going to turn in now, I've got training first thing tomorrow morning." Kogane said as she walked out of the bar and towards the sunny._

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!** Kogane slammed her fist down on her alarm clock, sat up, and lazily rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, she must have fallen asleep to some point, she looked her clock, 9:00am, "Holy shit I'm gonna be late! Why did my alarm go off now, oh, don't tell me you were on my weekend timer!" She yelled, clutching her alarm clock.

Kogane quickly slipped out of bed and into her culinary school uniform, a white button up, chef's coat and white dress pants. She then bounded into the bathroom, desperately smoothing out some wrinkles in her shirt along the way.

Kogane quickly pulled a brush through her matted, ankle length, blond hair. Every time she brushed it she remembered how all the kids at school would call her Rupunzle. She then pulled her hair into a braid, and swirled it around into a bun-like shape, pinning it in the back.

She then gabbed her purse, and an apple and left for the academy, her stomach growling louder with every step. She got to the bus stop just as the bus arrived and climbed on, "Mornin Kogane, sleep in again?" Teased Ernie, the driver. She smiled in sarcasm and plopped down in a seat across from an old homeless man.

She munched on her apple, wishing she brought more, and soon was at the academy, it was called Umibe Prep, which translated to Seaside prep, she was there for the culinary program, it was the easiest, plus she was there on scholarship.

The day went by quickly and soon she found herself back in the crummy old apartment that she shared with her foster parents, Tom and Sally, they were drunks with no jobs that relied on the monthly check from unemployment, they only adopted her so that she could act as their personal maid, and cook, and not to brag but her cooking was, after all, top notch.

But little did Tom and Sally know that Kogane had a job, she was working at a small bakery down town, because she wanted to get as much money as she could so she could skip town and ditch em. And today was that day, she only remembered when her laptop's electronic voice said, "you have one new e-mail."

She clicked on her laptop and logged into her account, opening her e-mail.

* * *

To: Kogane Uta  
Subject: You Ready?  
From: Sutekina Kaze

Hey Koga, long time no see, you ready for tonight, I'll be waiting down at Hatomi Station, meet me there at 1:00am, that's when the train leaves for Benjin, from there we decide.  
Remember, Pack light, we can always buy stuff later, don't worry I made you and a bank account, don't forget to bring your mad cocking skills with you ;) you'll need em, cuz I can't cook crap.

* * *

Kogana smiled as she thought of seeing Sutekina again, they hadn't met in person for 3 years, only video chat and email.

Kogana quickly packed up a small backpack containing, a 3 inch cook book from the academy, a few tee-shirts, a few pairs of ripped jeans, worn sneakers, gothic zip up booths, combat boots, and a red plad skirt. She grabbed two bikinis, hey _you never know_, She also shoved in a personal hygiene kit, and her jewelry, she figured she could always pawn it if she needed cash. Once she was done she tucked the bag under her bed and figured she could sleep through until she had to leave, but before she did, she set her alarm to 12:30. Then she lay down and fell asleep.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**, well one thing I won't miss will be this god forsaken alarm, she thought, silencing the device before Tom and Sally heard it, she grabbed her bag from under her bed and pulled on an old baseball cap.

Kogane made sure to lock her bedroom door and then she opened her window silently, then she proceeded to jump down to the ground where she rolled and then came up in a squatting position, _guess it helps that I was part of the gymnastics team_, she thought,_ that and the fact that we live on the 2nd floor._

As she arrived at the train station she discovered that it was only 12:45 and she still had a bit of time so she decided to go and get her ticket and then wait for a bit at a 24 hour cafe across the street.

As she approached the ticket counter she said, "One ticket to Bejin please." The lady looked up at her and smiled.

"Miss could I see your ID please?" She asked in a sugary sweet voice. _How can she be so happy? It's almost 1 in the morning._ Kogane thought.

"Kogane Uta age 18." Kogane said lifting up her license.

"Here you go miss, and may I say that Kogane Uta is a beautiful name, it translates to Golden Song doesn't it?" She asked smiling.

"Yes, thank you." Kogane smiled, adjusting her cap.

By the time she left the ticket counter it was 12:57 so it was useless to go grab a coffee, so she plopped down in a park bench across from the railroad tracks. And almost just then a tall figure sat down next to her.

Kogane looked over and law a tall slender girl with long silver hair, and pale skin, with yellow eyes, only one person she had ever seen had silver hair and yellow eyes. The girl smiled and squealed, "KOGA-CHAN," and crushed her in a bone crushing hug.

"Kina-kun! It's great to see you again in person." Kogane gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"Mhm, did Tom and Sally notice you leaving, how did you get out?!" Sutekina asked, bombarding her with questions.

After Kogane answered all of Sutekina's questions the girls began to chat, merrily catching up on what they missed. And before they knew it it was 1:00 and the train was pulling in.

The girls quickly boarded, wanting to get out of the cool mid-winter air, and took their seats next to a kind looking old lady. When the train started pulling away the woman turned to them and said, "I hate to intrude, but I can't help but wonder what two girls like you are doing on a train this late at night."

Sutekina turned towards the woman and said "promise you won't tell?"

"Promise."

"We're runaways." Sutekina whispered, _that loud mouthed little-_ Kogane thought angrily.

"Oh I understand," the lady started, "I ran away once myself, but I got awful lonely so along the way I picked up one of my friends it was always hard, but it'll work out got you nice girls in the end." She cooed, "her, take one, for good luck." She said opening a small bag of strange fruits.

Sutekina looked at her cautiously and then took out a fruit that was silver and yellow, matching her eyes, Kogane looked reluctant too but took one anyways, hers was a beautiful golden color with black swirls. "They don't taste too good, but their supposed to bring good luck." The lady whispered.

Sutekina and Kogane hesitated for a moment before popping the fruits in their mouths, they almost gagged, but managed to swallow. "I hope you find that luck in in your side, girls, oh, this is my stop." She said before hopping down off of her seat and leaving the train.

After a little while the girls got off too but as they were crossing the street a black sports car came around the corner fast, police cars hot on its tail, and hit the girls head on, at least that's what they thought, but before it hit them they saw a bright light and then it all went black.

* * *

-OPW (one piece world)-

The entire Strawhat crew was enjoying a nice picnic on the grassy deck of the Thousand Sunny when there was a huge clap of thunder, Nami looked up quickly but found that there wasn't a cloud in the sky, but what she did see was something falling, and fast. "Oh my god what are those!" Nami screeched, pointing at the two figures, falling towards them.

Usop quickly pulled out his telescope and zeroed in on the two objects, "Ahhh! Their people!" He yelled, begging to panic.

The objects soon came into sight and as it looked the people were about to land in the ocean, so without even so much as thinking, Zoro and Sanji jumped into the water and swam after the two people, who had landed with a splash about 100 yards from the ship. Zoro and Sanji quickly dove under water and after the two unconscious girls.

Then pulled them up to the surface, where the Sunny was waiting, Chopper almost jumping over the rail, wanting desperately to reach his patients.

Only when Zoro and Sanji threw the two into the deck of the Sunny did they actually realize that these people were actually she's.

But only Zoro noticed that Sanji was staring intensely at the blond. _She's the one that I saw, in my dream. _Sanji thought, growing uncomfortable as he remembered himself attacking the beauteous, big chested, blond.

* * *

-a few months later-

"Ugh...ngh..." Kogane moaned, opening her eyes slowly. She sat up suddenly, remembering what happened, am I dead? She though. She then looked over and saw Sutekina, who was also coming to.

After the girls steadied themselves they decided to take a look around. As the left the infirmary they heard the soft pitter patter of hooves running towards the infirmary, they also hear a tiny voice yelling, "KYAAA! it's been an hour already, I've got to check on them!"

They stared in awe as a small reindeer teetered around the corner, stopped suddenly and looked up at them. "Thank goodness your ok! I thought you were dead!" He cried, hugging Kogane's leg.

"Oi! Chopper, what's all the commotion about?" Asked a sleepy Zoro as he walked around the corner, spotting the two.

"Zoro they finally woke up, I thought they were dead for sure!" Chopper cried still attached to Kogane's leg.

"Wait why would you think we were dead, how long have we been out?" Sutekina asked, crouching down next to Chopper.

"You were out for two months!" He wailed.

"W-what! T-two months?!" Sutekina stuttered.

"Heh, and they call me lazy." Zoro laughed to himself.

Sutekina's gaze shifted over to Zoro, and her eyes narrowed, she suddenly gave him a roundhouse to the face, that he was defiantly not expecting, because hit hit him square on.

"S-Scary!" Chopper cried, hiding behind Kogane.

"Oi! Sutekina! What do you think your doing?!" Kogane yelled angrily.

* * *

- a few minuets later-

"Eh~? Sorry, I thought you were a pervert." Sutekina sighed, scratching the back of her head nervously. As she and Kogane were sitting in the kitchen with the rest of the crew.

"Why the hell would you think that you stupid woman!" Zoro yelled. Holding his cheek, that was slightly bruised.

"We'll you had no shirt on and your covered in scars, any regular girl would be a bit freaked out." Sutekina said, laughing nervously.

"Bout damn time you got your ass handed to you by a woman," Sanji snickered.

"What was that?!" Zoro yelled.

"Shut it both of you!" Kogane yelled, surprising the crew, for she had been so quiet, "you," she said, poking Sanji in the chest, "I've seen you somewhere before, same thing with you, you, and you." She said pointing to Zoro, Nami, and Robin.

"Huh?" They said simultaneously.

"I had a dream a while ago, we were all in a bar and we were talking about him training me or something," Kogane said, gesturing to Sanji.

"You asked my what happened to same rule of his, it was like, he would never hurt a girl, because he had even kicked me a few times or something." She said pointing to Nami.

"Sanji was arguing with Zoro, and Robin called me miss Sous-chef or something." She said gesturing to Sanji, Zoro, and Robin.

"Very interesting." Said Robin

"I kicked a woman!" Sanji cried.

"Heh, we can't even get along in her dreams." Zoro laughed silently.

"Wait you can cook?!" Luffy yelled.

"Hm? Oh, yes, I attended a very prestigious culinary school until two months ago today." She said.

"Yay! What can you do!?" Luffy eagerly asked Sutekina.

"Umm, I know martial arts, and I'm ok with swords, I'm pretty handy with a needle, oh and Koga used to be in a band, she was lead vocalist." Sutekina said pointing to Koga.

"Then it's decided, your going to join my crew as our tailor, cuz Nami sucks!" He yelled pointing to Sutekina. "Amd your going to to be Sanji's helper person, and you'll help Brook too!" He yelled, pointing to Kogane.

**_"WHAT?!"_**

* * *

**hey I'm back, I just got this idea in the middle of study hall today, that was a super long chapter, I hope I can get all of em that long, well I hope you liked it, please Review! **

**~ Devil's Chic**


	2. No! We don't wanna leave yet!

**Hey in the last chapter I kinda forgot to include the part where Kogane and Sutekina realize they're in a different world, so use your imagination and think of something, btw they also know about devil fruits.**

* * *

"I told you, I've decided that you two will join my crew!" Stated Luffy matter o' factly"

"No, No way! We just got here, we wanna do some stuff, have some fun, before we become wanted criminals." Sutekina yelled.

"No, your going to join us." Said Luffy matter o' factly.

"Sorry, Luffy, but we just can be pirates right now, we're just not ready for that kind of lifestyle." Kogane said sweetly.

"Awwwwww." Luffy moaned, disappointed.

"But we can stay with you temporarily until we reach the next island." She said, trying to cheer him up.

"Shi-shi-shi-shi!" Luffy laughed, his mood brightening, "then until we reach the next island you two will be our temporary crew members!"

-later-

"Hey, Sanji, can I help you with anything?" Kogane asked as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Im fine right now." Sanji replied not even turning around.

"Hey! Stop doing that!" She yelled.

"Stop doing what?" He said turning towards her.

"Treating me like that." She pouted.

"Awwwww~ Kogana-swannnnnn! Your pout face is so cute!" He said, hearts appearing in his eyes.

"Your doing it again!" She yelled.

"Doing what?" Sanji asked, slipping back into his normal self.

"Treating me just like every other woman in the world!" She said, exasperated.

"What do you mean Kogane-swan?" Sanji asked.

"Stop calling me Kogane-swan, just Koga will do, and don't treat me like a lady, cuz I'm defiantly not one of those!" She said, Gesturing to the skulls on her black lace, belly shirt. "And stop telling me that I can't help you, I've been your 'assistant' for a week and I have yet to help with anything! I'm not some piece of fine china, that needs protecting, I'm perfectly capable of doing things on my own! When the hell did you become my Nii-chan!" She raged, storming out of the kitchen, leaving a dumbfounded Sanji.

"She's got you good lover boy." Zoro whispered to himself, he had been 'sleeping' against the wall just outside the kitchen and heard the whole thing.

-that night at dinner-

"Nami-swannnnn! Robin-chwannnn! Sutekina-sannnnnnnnn! Your dinner is ready" sang Sanji from the kitchen. And much to Kogane's pleasure he left her name off the list, but just then she heard him comment, "Koga yours is too."

"Coming Sanji-kun!" She yelled, then gave a small grin as she jumped off the roof of the crow's nest where she had been sitting.

-in the kitchen-

"Idatakimashu!" Kogane and Sutekina said in unison and the clapped their hands together before digging in.

"Sanji! More food!" Luffy yelled after a few seconds.

"No way Baka!" Sanji yelled angrily, kicking Luffy in the face.

"SO COOL!" Kogane exclaimed, stars in her eyes, while stabbing Luffy's hand with a fork, for he had tried to steal some of her food.

"R-really?" Sanji said, blushing ever so lightly so that no one noticed.

"Yeah, will you teach me some moves?!" She asked, determined.

"S-sure." Sanji said, turning away so his crew couldn't see him blushing.

-next day-

"Remember you have to lock your knees when you go in for a reverse roundhouse, or you dislocate you're knee." Sanji lectured, kicking his leg in the air in example.

"Got it." Kogane said, kicking her 'test dummy' (a flour sack filled with sand) that was suspended from a rope.

"Good, notice how it doesn't hurt anymore?" He asked, quite seriously.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt at all." She said, kicking the dummy again, accidentally sending the 'dummy' overboard. "Ops, sorry..." She laughed, awkwardly scratching the back of her head.

"It's fine Koga, I'll go get another one." He laughed, going off to fetch another one.

-few days later-

"Please Sanji-sensei" Kogane whined.

"No, I refuse to fight you, I will never fight a girl." Sanji refused.

"Fine then, you sexist jerk, I'll make you fight me!" Kogane yelled, aiming a reverse round-house for his head, which he blocked just in time.

"You are playing a dangerous game, my friend." He laughed. Am I seriously going to fight her?! Sanji mentally screamed.

"Bring it Blondie!" She said, launching herself at him. He quickly blocked, pulled back, and aimed a kick to her the side of her head, which she blocked with a spinning handstand kick, forcing him back.

Sanji charged again, and went in for a kick to the ribs, which she stopped with her bare hands, "Oi! How many times have I told you not to fight with your hands, they're a cooks most important tools!" Sanji yelled.

"I know, it's a habit." She sighed, pushing his leg off to the side, then she relaxed and giggled, "see told ya I could take you, Sanji-sensei. Now, lets go prepare lunch the others must be hungry, Luffy-sama hasn't ever gone this long without meat." She giggled, walking towards the kitchen, Sanji following close behind.

-few weeks later-

"NAMI LAND!" Luffy yelled sitting criss-cross on the headpiece of the Sunny.

"What? Already?" Kogane asked, as she dodged a kick from Sanji.

"Awwww~ I don't wanna get off just yet." Sutekina pouted, re sheathing her new sword, that Zoro had asked Franky to make for her so they could spar.

"What, you guys still want to get off?" Luffy asked.

"Well...yeah." Kogane whispered sadly.

"Can't you get off on the next island, please!" Luffy begged.

"Really, you'd let us?! Just for one more island?!" Sutekina asked.

"Why not, even though you won't be here forever you're still our Nakama, right?!" Luffy questioned.

"Arigato Luffy-chin!" Sutekina and Kogane said in unison, grinning widely.

-on the boat, near the island-

"Ooooohhh~ its a summer island! *squeeeee~*" Nami exclaimed, clapping as she jumped up and down.

"Wow, I haven't gone swimming since forever, my bikini must be feeling neglected." Sutekina said as she put her hand to her chin, as Zoro blushed slightly at the thought of the busty silver haired girl in a bikini.

"Yes! I can make some good tropical smoothies with the fruits on this island." Exclaimed, Kogane, jumping over the rail, and landing gracefully in the water (its about waist high) but then without warning she collapsed.

"Kogane!" Sutekina yelled, jumping after her, but soon collapsed as well.

"Kogane, Sutekina!" Zoro and Sanji yelled, jumping over the side, retrieving the girls and hoisting them back onto the deck of the ship.

"What happened, all the sudden I got so...dizzy." Kogane, mumbled sitting up.

"Same here..." Muttered Sutekina.

"Huh, Miss seamstress, Miss Sous-chef, is it possible you two have eaten devil fruits." Robin asked.

"What, that's impossible, we've been with you guys ever since we got here!" Sutekina exclaimed.

"Wait, Sutekina, remember that weird old lady?!" Kogane yelled, shaking Sutekina.

"The one with the terrible tasting fruits?!" Sutekina exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Kogane said.

"No! No! No! No! No! I'm not ready to say goodbye to my bikini yet!"

"Excuse me, if you would like I can help you figure out what kind of devil fruit user you are..." Chopper said setting a book down in front of them, named, Devil Fruits of the Sea.

After a few minuets of flipping through the pages, Sutekina stopped abruptly, "This one I'm sure of it!" She exclaimed, pointing to a silver fruit with yellow swirls.

Then Kogane pointed to another fruit on the same page, "That's it, That's the one I ate!" She yelled, pointing to a golden fruit with black swirls.

"Hrm...the Kin Kin No Mi and the Gin Gin No Mi, in other words the Silver Silver Fruit and the Gold Gold Fruit." Chopper said.

"Well what do they do?!" The Strawhat crew, minus Chopper, yelled in unison.

"Ok! Ok! Umm...Sutekina yours allows you to turn your body into solid silver, and Kogane you can turn your body into solid gold." Chopper said.

"Gold!" Nami screamed, stars in her eyes.

"EEEK! Stay away!" The girls yelled.

* * *

**i** **hope you liked it, please R & R**


	3. Torn Apart! Lets go on a rampage!

_**-Chapter 3-**_

_**-a few weeks later, somewhere in the grand line-**_

"Golden Heel!" Kogane yelled, reverse-round-housing Sanji, who blocked with his forearm. So far Kogane could only manage to change a small amount of her body to gold, that part was her heel.

"Yeesh! Ya know that really hurts, like hitting someone with a Steele rod." Sanji laughed.

"Yeah, a heavy steel rod, this stuff weighs a ton." She said, sweep kicking him.

"I'll bet, but it'll strengthen your leg muscles." Sanji laughed.

"Yeah, and that's what every girls wants to hear." She teased, dodging a high kick.

"I thought you wanted me to treat you like one of the guys." Sanji joked.

"Yeah, I did, but you could at least give me a little recognition. I mean all you guys need to see to qualify someone as female is Tits and an ass, so I'm still in the running, just not available." She teased, round-housing him, which of course he dodged.

"LAND!" Zoro and Sutekina called from the crows nest.

At that one word, Sanji and Kogane stiffened, "ok...we're coming." She whispered.

_**-time skip-**_

* * *

**(Hey, I've been working on this chapter all day, and can't think of anything to put in between the last part and this part so I'm gonna tell you what has happened since the Strawhats arrived on the island: the crew arrived and were soon spotted by marines and the crew is currently fighting them on the shore of the island while trying to escape. P.S. the next island is Sabody Archepelo)**

* * *

"Kogane! Sutekina! You stay here!" Luffy yelled as he, Sanji, Zoro, Nami, Robin, Brook, Franky, Chopper, and Usop boarded the Sunny.

"What! You can't leave us here!" Kogane yelled, tears in her eyes.

"The next island is Sabody Archapello, we can't take you to the new world, it too dangerous." He called, as the Sunny's anchor began to rise out of the water.

"LUFFY! Don't go please we don't want you to leave us, we want to stay with you!" Sutekina screamed, crying, as the marines began to run towards them.

"Run! Sutekina, Kogane, if the marines catch you they will think of you as our Nakama!" Luffy yelled.

"Luffy! Sanji! Zoro! Nami! Brook! Franky! Chopper! Usop! Robin! Dont leave us please!" They screamed, as the marines closed in on them.

"OI! DONT JUST STAND THERE RUN BAKA!" Luffy yelled, looking rather scary.

"It's no use Kogane." Sutekina said coldly, her fists clenched, as tears streamed down her face. "Lets go."

"Kina, what are you-" but before Kogane could finish Sutekina grabbed her hand and bolted from the shore.

As they were running they heard Luffy call down, "OI! NEXT TIME WE MEET IT WILL BE AS NAKAMA, GET STRONGER, WE WILL SURLY MEET AGAIN AND THEN YOU WILL JOIN US!"

"Baka, Luffy!" Kogane whispered, crying, as they ran towards the town.

_**-one month later-**_

"LUFFY!" Nami screeched.

"What?" He said sleepily.

"LOOK AT THIS, IN THE NEWSPAPER!" She yelled

The paper read:

_Yesterday night 3 marine fleets were taken out by only two girls, one was described as tall with pale skin and silver hair who wielded three swords, the other was tall, also pale with long ankle length hair and incredible speed._

_These girls were said to have taken out the 3 fleets single handed, with the help of some sort of devil fruit, one survivor said the following, "The blond went on a complete rampage and took out one ship in a matter of seconds, in a few minuets over 10 ships had been destroyed, she was swinging around some kind of huge golden scythe, and kicking massive holes in the hulls of all the ships, the other girl was flying with huge silver wings and swooping down and cutting us up like a hawk going in for the kill. They took out 3 whole fleets before they were satisfied and then they just...disappeared. I remember the blond calling the other Sutekina, and the silver haired girl calling the other Kogane."_

_These girls were also said to be seen at the departure of the Strawhats on the summer island, Kinola, about a month ago, are they somehow connected to the Strawhats?_

Along with the paper were two wanted posters, they each had a picture and said the following, Silver Angel Sutekina 113,000,000 beli, and Golden Goddess Kogane, 117,000,000 beli.

"What? How could they get that strong and cause that much damage, and get such high bounties in only a month?!" Usop cried.

"Shi-shi-shi-shi" Luffy laughed, "only the best for the pirate king's crew!"

"H-her bounty, its higher than mine!" Sanji cried.

"S-she copied my three sword style!" Zoro yelled angrily.

"They were able to learn how to use their devil fruits in such little time; they must have been training very hard." Chopper said happily.

"Very impressive." Said Robin.

"SUPERRRRR!" Franky cried.

"Yohohoho~" laughed Brook.

* * *

**(A.N./ I know you guys are probably thinking something along the lines of "why did you kick the girls off the Sunny?!" Imma tell y'all now that is part of my grand master plan *smiles deviously* I can't tell you more than that it'll all come in good time, hope u guys can wait one or two chapters, but at this rate I should have two more chapters up by the end of tomorrow. PEACE OUT PEOPLE!)**


	4. Take Action! To Sabondy Archepelo!

_**-Chapter 4-**_

_**-a few months later, with the 'Golden Girls' AKA Sutekina and Kogane-**_

**(A.N./ just so you know the golden girls are made up of Sutekina, Kogane, and 5 other girls, Tsubaki, Lili, Tina, Scarlet, and Lola. Kogane is the Captain and cook, Sutekina is the first mate and seamstress, Tsubaki is the cabin boy (in this case cabin girl), Lili is the sharpshooter, Tina is the navigator, Scarlet is the doctor, and Lola the weapons mechanic and book keeper (basically she is super smart and knows everything about anything, however Lola is very lazy, so no one knows how she got so smart.)**

"Boss Kogane!" Yelled a girl with, short, light blue hair, as she ran into a small office.

"Hm? What is it Tsubaki?" Kogane asked.

"In the paper! it's your old Nakama!" She panted, as she gave Kogane the paper.

"WHAT?! Luffy and the others were defeated, impossible!" Kogane yelled.

"What?! Gimme that!" Sutekina yelled, snatching the paper out of Kogane's hands.

"It says that Luffy and the others were engaged in a fierce battle with the warlord, Bartholomew Kuma, on Sabody Archepelo, when they were defeated, and each was transported to an unknown location!" Sutekina gasped.

"Baka Luffy! GIRLS, RAISE THE SAILS! SET ACORSE FOR SABODY ARCHEPELO!" Kogane yelled, stepping out of her office.

"Yes ma'am!" A group of girls called back. One girl with long, wavy, sea green hair, raised the sails revealing a jolly Rodger very similar to that of the Strawhats, it was a skull wearing a Strawhat with a 2 on it, but the skull had a scar going over one eye, matching the one that Kogane had recently gotten.

"Lili! Tsubaki!" Kogane yelled.

"Yes ma'am!" Said the girl with sea-green hair.  
"What is it ma'am?!" Called Tsubaki.

"Lili, you and Taubaki go ready our disguises!" She commanded.

"Yes ma'am!" They said in unison before disappearing below deck.

_**-the next day-**_

"Captain! We have spotted Sabody Archpelo it's just ahead!" Shouted a girl with dark purple hair done in a pixie cut.

"Good job girls. Tina!" Kogane yelled.

"Yeas ma'am." Said the girl with the pixie cut.

"Bring the girls their disguises!" Kogane ordered.

"Right away ma'am!" Said the girl, she then gave a two finger solute and went below deck.

"Sutekina so you know where Lola went?" Kogane asked as she approached her first mate.

"I think she's napping in the crow's nest again." Sutekina replied.

"God, sometimes I don't know what to do with that girl." Kogane sighed, "Lola!" Kogane yelled, as a girl fell from the crows nest.

"Wha~" she said sleepily as she stood, "Eh! Captain it's you! How can I help you!" Lola asked, trying to fix her matted orange hair." (Lola has her hair done in two waist length braids and wears a red bandana)

"You have your ways of getting information, when we get to Sabody Archepelo I want you and Tina to get as much information as you can about Luffy's battle with Kuma, after that i want you to meet us in grove 3 and then we'll go to the battle site and record what power levels were likely used, it should be a great learning experience so see how the marines fight." Kogane stated.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Lola yelled, disappearing below deck.

"Ma'am is there anything I can do to help?" Asked a girl with long red hair.

"Hrm, Scarlet could you go see what's taking Tina so long with our disguises." Kogane asked.

"Yes ma'am!" Scarlet yelled, saluting.

"They all respect you so much." Sutekina commented, "I know you broke them out of jail before their execution but still, no matter how many times you tell them not to call you boss or ma'am they do it anyway."

"Yeah, I guess so. Do you think I work them too hard?" Kogane asked, her eyes softening, "Luffy-chin would never be barking orders constantly like I do."

"I don't think you work them too hard, besides whenever you don't go shouting orders they ask you what to do, their workaholics, well, except Lola, but even she asks you for some kind of order every once in a while."

"Mhm. Do you think we made the right choice following after Luffy-chin?" Kogane asked.

"Yeah, besides I know your just _dying_ to see Sanji-kun again, aren't you?" Sutekina asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Like you don't want to see Zoro too!" Kogane yelled, blushing madly.

"Ooh, does Sutekina have a crush on Zoro-sama?" Scarlet asked.

"N-no! When did you get up here?!" Sutekina yelled, blushing madly while hyperventilating.

"A little while ago, and ma'am may I say that I think you and Blackfoot would look super cute together." Scarlet said.

"I-I don't like him that way!" Kogane stuttered.

"Whatever you say boss." Said Scarlet.

"Hey boss I got the disguises!" Called Tina as she reappeared on the deck of the ship.

**(A.N./ the ships name is the Rika)**

"Great, thanks Tina." Kogane said.

"It's nothing ma'am, besides, Sutekina was the one that made them."

_**-on the island-**_

"Ok girls! This is the plan, Lola! Tina! You two gather information on who was involved with the fight, Marines, Pirates, Citizens, I don't care, just find it out!" Kogane barked.

"Yes ma'am!" Lola and Tina said, Saluting.

"Tsubaki! Scarlet! You two will go buy more supplies, and after that I want you to check the bars see of you can find out if any bounty hunters are aware that we're here, if they know, take em out!" Koga said.

"Yes ma'am." They said in unison.

"Lili! You, Sutekina, and I will figure out in what groves the fight took place." Kogane said.

"Yes ma'am!" They replied.

"Now everyone! Meet up in grove 3 at 4 o'clock! Remember the marine base is stationed here so don't get caught, and remember if they pick a fight with you give em hell, hide the bodies, and pull the old farm girl routine if they get suspicious!" Laughed Kogane, smirking.

"YES MA'AM," they all yelled, saluting, and then they split into groups and set off.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it, it was a bit shorter than I would have liked but...**

**well anyway I should have the next chapter up later tonight so, check back in with me soon! **

**HAPPY ST. PATRICS DAY! Even though I'm not Irish, I like it cuz I get corn beef, mmmm, corn beef •3•)**


	5. Golden Girls

**Ok guys this isn't a chapter more like a bit of well needed info about the Golden Girls Crew.**

* * *

Kogane Uta (translated to Golden Song)  
Captain and Cook of the Golden Girls Pirates  
Has the powers of the Gin Gin No Mi (Gold Gold Fruit) it allows her to to turn herself and other things into gold  
Gold Eyes  
Golden Blond Hair  
Scar over her right eye -see chapter 4-  
Wanted Poster: Golden Goddess Kogane  
117,000,000 Beli  
Personality:  
Kind  
Sweet  
Protective  
Quick Thinker  
Flirtatious  
Leader  
Talented Singer and Cook  
Trigger Happy (loves to fight)

* * *

Sutekina Kaze (translates to Lovely Wind)  
She is the First Mate of the Golden Girls Pirates  
She has the powers of the Kin Kin No Mi (Silver Silver Fruit) allows her to turn herself and other things to silver  
Yellow Eyes  
Silver Hair  
Pale white skin  
Wanted Poster: Silver Angel Sutekina  
113,000,000 beli  
Personality:  
Girly  
Fierce  
Pretty  
Flirtatious  
A bit Vain  
Temperamental  
Quick witted

* * *

Tsubaki  
She is the Cabin Girl of the Golden Girls Pirates  
She had the power of the Mizu Mizu No Mi (water water fruit) she is immune to the paralyzingly effect water has on devil fruit users however doesn't know how to swim and is afraid to learn  
She has dark blue eyes  
Short, light blue hair  
Wanted Poster:  
Water Devil Tsubaki  
34,000,000 Beli  
Personality:  
Obedient  
Protective  
Honorable  
Compassionate  
Smart  
Quick learner  
Trust worthy  
(Doesn't tolerate when people bad mouth her Nakama)

* * *

Lili / Lillana (Lili is a nickname)  
Sharpshooter/sniper of the Golden Girls Pirates  
Has Black Eyes  
Long, Wavy, sea-green hair  
Wanted Poster:  
Speed Demon Lillana  
45,000,000 beli  
Personality:  
Obedient  
Energetic  
Quick  
Quirky  
Elegant  
Graceful  
Stealthy

* * *

Tina  
Navigator of the Golden Girls Pirates  
Has the power of the Saimin Saimin No Mi (Hypno Hypno Fruit) Alows her to hypnotize people and control them if they look into her eyes for a certain period of time  
She has yellow eyes  
Dark Purple/ pink-ish pixie cut  
Has an eyebrow piercing  
Wanted poster:  
Assassin Temptress Tina  
23,000,000 beli  
Personality:  
Fast  
Stealthy  
Obedient  
Light footed  
Swift  
Flirtatious  
Tempting  
Hypnotic

* * *

Scarlet AKA Miwana (People call her Scarlet because of her hair)  
She is the Doctor of the Golden Girls Pirates  
She has the power of the Netsu Netsu No Mi (heat heat fruit) it allows her to drastically change her body temperature, when she gets angry she can light things on fire, however she is not fireproof, she has a very hard time controlling her devil fruit.  
She has orange eyes  
Long red hair, when its windy it looks like her hair has caught on fire  
Wanted poster:  
Fire User Miwana Scarlet  
12,000,000 (her bounty is so low because she is VERY clumsy, however when it comes to her job as a doctor she NEVER messes up.)  
Personality:  
Clumsy  
Obedient  
Hard worker  
Gullible (only when the crew messes with her, she is usual quite sharp and quick witted)  
Frisky  
Sly  
Astute  
Sharp  
Quick Witted

* * *

Lola  
She is the book keeper and weapons expert of the Golden Girls Pirates  
She has the power of the kinzoku kinzoku Fruit (metal metal fruit) it alows her to turn herself and other things onto metal, comes in handy when she is building a weapon  
She has red eyes  
She has orange hair  
She wears a red bandana  
Wanted Poster:  
Lola the Red (it is said her red bandana is the last thing you will ever see if you ever challenge her, (she can and will head but you so hard that you skull is crushed •—•))  
57,000,000 beli  
Personality:  
Lazy-yet fast and light on her feet  
Smart  
Brutally strong  
Reliable  
Quick thinker  
Quick learner  
She remembers everything she has ever seen, heard, smelt, tasted, ect.  
Athletic  
Good Hider  
Flexible

* * *

**Hope that wasn't too confusing for y'all, sorry if I got your hopes up for a new chapter, I've gotta say out of all my oc's Lola, Sutekina, and Kogane are my favorite! •w•**

**~Devil' Chic out**

**(Fun fact about myself my username, Devil's Chic, it was created when my ex-boyfriend (we're still good friends) figured out I could kick absolute ass in karate so he started calling me Devil Chic)**


	6. To Shakky's at last!

Chapter 6

-4 o'clock at grove 3-

"Ok girls, tell me wacha got." Kogane said once all the girls were present. "Lola, Tina, your up first."

"Well, Boss, we found out that 11 of the 12 supernovas, yourself being the only one absent, were involved on the fight, as well as 'Dark King' Rayleigh, the pacifista, Px-1, the 'Tyrant' Bartholomew Kuma, a powerful marine named Sentomaru, and admiral Kizaru. We learned that the fight first broke out when Luffy caused a disturbance in the human auction house." Lola began.

"What did Luffy do?!" Kogane demanded.

"It appears that Luffy-sama...punched...a celestial dragon, Charloss, while trying to rescue a mermaid, and as you know that results in a Buster Call." Tina finished.

"Baka Luffy!" Kogane yelled, "Tsubaki, Scarlet, you?"

"One group of bounty hunters ma'am, we took em out!" Said Tsubaki proudly.

"Good, we found that the battle took place mainly in Groves 22, 27, 41, 24, 12, and 49." Kogane recited, "Lola! Tsubaki! Inspect groves 27 and 24! Tina! Lili! Inspect Groves 12 and 22! Sutekina! Scarlet! Come with me we'll inspect groves 41 and 49!" Kogane barked. "Meet up on the ship in the morning, then we'll sat sail, this is all we can do for now, knowing Luffy he'll cause some sort of trouble and get in the paper, so we'll just have to wait, however I'll feel a bit better knowing how it happened."

-few months later-

"Madam Captain!" Yelled Scarlet, practically flying into the captains quarters.

*sigh* "what is it Scarlet?" Kogane asked, turning towards her ship's doctor.

"Ma'am I've captured a stowaway!" Scarlet yelled, panting.

"What?!" Kogane and Sutekina yelled in unison.

"They say they want to speak to you about something important." Scarlet said.

"Sutekina, tell the girls what's up, but keep Tsubaki outta my office, Scarlet, bring the stowaway in here!" Kogane yelled, slamming her hand down on her desk. Then she proceeded to place a Captains hat on her head, and drape her usual black trench coat around her shoulders.

"Yes Captain!" The girls shouted in unison, before running out of the Captains quarters.

"So much commotion so late at night" Kogane grumbled, pulling on some old combat boots.

-five minuets later-

"You need to speak with me?" Kogane asked the small, skinny man sitting in front of her.

"Yes, although I would prefer this conversation would be kept between you and me." he said, his eyes darting to Sutekina, who was looming over his shoulder.

"I am the first mate, if anybody I have the right to be-" Sutekina started.

"It's fine, I'll handle this myself." Kogane said, waving Sutekina of, who gave one final 'what-the-fuck' face, then left.

The man cleared his throat, and pulled out a newspaper, the headline read, 'infamous Golden Girls seek out Strawhats?!' "According to this your looking for the Strawhats, yes?" The man asked.

"Yeah, so what do you know?" Kogane questioned.

"I know the location of two said pirates, and when their going to come together again as a whole, as you probably know by now, Strawhat Luffy's older brother, Porgas D. Ace, is dead-"

"WHAT!" Kogane gasped, "WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!"

"About a three months ago, people now are calling it the war of the beast, anyway, I am here on behalf of Miss Nami, who is currently residing in Weatheria with my good friend Haredas. Miss Nami thought that you might want to see this," he said pulling out another newspaper, "According to Miss Nami, there is a message in this picture that tells precisely when the Strawhats are going to regroup."

"Well, then what are you waiting for, when?" She asked, failing to hide her curiosity.

"They are going to meet up two years from now in Sabondy Archepelo, at Shakky's Rip Off Bar in grove 13, however in your case, the meeting time would be two years as of three months ago, that is all I have come to tell you, oh, and there is also a letter from Miss Nami, here." He said handing her a letter.

"Thank you, do you have anyway to get back home?" She asked.

"Yes, how do you think I got here." He said, crossing the room and jumping out the porthole.

"Are you crazy old man!?" Kogane yelled running over and looking out the window, but saw no sign of the old man, not so much as a ripple in the water below. "Freak..." She muttered under her breath as she headed out onto the deck where her crew was anxiously waiting.

After she explained Sutekina said, "Well, what are we waiting for, lets go!"

"And why must we go now?" Lola sighed, swinging back and forth on a hammock that she magically 'acquired.'

"Well, it wouldn't hurt, I mean we probably have the worse sense of time EVER, and we could fit in some training while we wait, plus it'll take a good 3 months getting there from our current location." Tina pointed out, not looking up from her map and weather log.

"Yeah, so c'mon, please, I wanna meet Strawhat-sama too!" Lili pleaded, looking up at Lola with big round puppy dog eyes.

"Whatever, as long as you don't dump a bunch a work on me I'm fine with it." Lola yawned, closing her eyes.

'Such a lazy-ass!' The crew thought, sweatdroping.

"Then it's settled, Tina! Set acourse for Sabondy Archepello! Again!" Kogane yelled.

"I think this occasion deserves a party, more than our annual full moon feast." Sutekina laughed.

"Yeah yeah, Tsubaki, bring up the booze, I'll get the food!" Kogane cheered, knocking of her Captain's hat and running into the kitchen.

"Yes Captain!" Tsubaki giggled, going below deck.

"Oi! Sutekina, how bout some music?" Lola yelled.

"On it, and don't order me around!" Sutekina yelled, pulling out her guitar.

"I got the food!" Yelled Kogane, reappearing on deck with a huge silver platter piled high with all sorts of foods and desserts.

"Wow~ Captain you never cease to amaze me." Lola sighed, popping a small, round, candy into her mouth.

"This is nothing compared to Sanji's cooking." Kogane laughed, "If you think this is good your gonna freak when you taste his food." Kogane said, grabbing a bottle of booze from Tsubaki as she ran past her.

"Oi Captain! Didnt the old guy give you a letter from Burglar Cat-sama?" Lili asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." She said, pulling the letter out of her pocket and reading it aloud.

_Dear Kogane~_

_If your reading this that means Hermit was able to find you, anyway, congratulations on becoming wanted pirates! You probably know about the incident at Sabondy Arcepello, so I'm just going to elaborate on what Hermit told you, witch probably wasn't much. Anyway, he told you we were going to meet at Shakky's, right? When you get there its in grove 13, before the incident at Sabondy it was our regular hangout, because its always empty except for Shakky and Rayleigh, yes, I'm talking about, 'Dark King' Rayleigh, he's actually a nice guy, right now I heard that he's looking after Luffy._

_But formalities aside, I figured that you would want to know about our plans, whether you choose to come or not is up to you, Luffy really missed you ya know, and I think Sanji and Zoro were a bit lonely with their sparing partners missing. I just wanted you to know that we will welcome you and your new friends with open arms._

_hope to see you at Shakky's,  
Love, Nami_

_P.S. I really miss you cooking!_

-3 months later, Shakky's Rip-Off bar-

"Oi, You Shakky?" Kogane asked as she sat down at the bar, the girls looming behind her.

"Yes, how can I help you?" She said, turning around,"Wait a minuet...are you Kogane, and are those the Golden Girls?" Shakky asked.

"Depends, what's it to ya?" Kogane asked.

Shakky turned her head and nodded to seven wanted posters hanging behind her, "An old man came in a few months back, gave those to me, told me to be expecting you here soon." She said, whipping off a beer glass.

"Huh, that guy gets around." Kogane sighed, "you can sit down too ya know." She said to the girls, who did as told.

"Well, now all we gotta do is wait it out for the next year and a half." Lola grumbled.


	7. Reunited two years later!

**-a year and a half later-**

**(For most of this chapter whenever the girls are in front of other people, particularly marines and pirates, they'll call each other by nicknames so that people won't find out that they're the golden girls. While in hiding they opened up an arena called the 'Sabondy Battle Dome' so that they could fight and train without attracting too much attention, the challenger must fight each girl, weakest to strongest, eventually working their way up to Kogane, the dome is very popular with pirates who are hoping to go to the new world. P.S. all the golden girls have the initials G.G. Tattooed on the back of their left wrist, during their stay in Sabondy Archepello it was covered by a black bandage)**

**(The ages of the girls are as follows, but this is after the 2 year timeskip: Kogane: 20, Sutekina: 20, Lola: 21, Tina: 21, Tsubaki: 17, Lili: 17, Scarlet: 18.)**

"Had enough yet?" Tsubaki giggled, bouncing from one foot to another in boxing stance, her hair, witch she had grown out to about waist length, was tied up in a pony tail.

"Y-Your a monster!" Her opponent cried.

"That's me~" She sang, "Next!" She ordered, looking towards a small audience of pirates, who instantly broke out in a sweat, remembering what Tsubaki had done to the men who went before them. "Aw c'mon, if you can't beat me you can't even hope to beat Koga~" She laughed.

"This is the Sabondy Battle dome, home of the toughest girls that ever lived, you gotta go through us all to even hope to get to the strongest, plus how can you hope to survive in the new world if you can't even beat a group of 17, 18, 20, and 21 year old girls, who, may I add, have had no official training." Lola pointed out as she relaxed on the sidelines.

"You guys are pathetic, you haven't even beat Baki, and she's the weakest of us all." Scarlet laughed.

"Hey! I've gotten a lot stronger, I bet I could take you ya stupid flame brain! After all my bounty-" Tsubaki started before Tina clapped a hand over Tsubaki's mouth.

**(What Tsubaki was going to say was, "Hey! I've gotten a lot stronger, I bet I could take you ya stupid flame brain! After all my bounty is higher than yours!")**

**(A.N./ I didn't realize this till after I typed that, but Tsubaki and Scarlet sound a lot like Grey and Natsu when they fight, especially because Tsubaki calls Scarlet the same names that Grey calls Natsu.)**

"Don't start, Baki." Tina said ominously as Shakky walked in.

"Girls, I think you should close up early." She said, giving the girls a look.

"It's about damn time, sorry guys your challenge will hafta wait, no refunds!" Lili laughed, pushing the remaining men out the door and closing it quickly before they could argue.

"Who is it?" Sutekina asked.

"Roranoa-kun." She said, smirking.

"Oooooh~ Scarlet why don't you go pick 'em up for us, I'll go into town and pick up some last minuet supplies, I'll call you via baby den den mushi if I find him, Lola, can you look after the ship for me...K, thanks." Kogane said, stepping out of the shadows, crossing the room, and leaving.

**(A.N./ The whole time the girls were at Sabondy no one has ever seen Kogane, AKA Koga the Kicker, (except for Shakky and Rayleigh) because she's always stayed in the shadows of the battle dome. (Just realized that that dude from the mightiest disciple was called Koga the Kicker, wow, I feel like I'm ripping a lot of shows off today, so just for copyright reasons, I do not own One Piece, Fairy Tail, or the Mightiest Disciple))**

"If I must." Lola sighed, removing her fake glasses and tying her bandana around her head, "wow, haven't worn this thing in a year and a half, feels good to have it back, just don't feel like Lola the Red without it." Lola commented before leaving as well.

"Finaly, I'm gonna get to take this boxing gear off~" Tsubaki sang, pulling off her clunky boxing gloves, "I haven't fought without these in a year and a half, hope my knuckles haven't gotten soft."

"I'm gonna go get some more weapons parts for Lola, she'll throw a fit if she runs out." Tina said, pulling off a wooden mask.

**(A.N./ Tina has an unmistakable tattoo over her right eye, so while residing in Sabondy she had to wear a mask, the tattoo is as follows: Three black vertical stripes going over her eye, each end of each line has a small black dot)**

"So, why are we taking our disguises off now?" Lili asked as she pulled off a black wig, letting her sea-green hair fall perfectly down her shoulders.

"Because its fun to go out with a bang~" Sutekina giggled removing her black color eye contacts and pulling her hood off. "I mean, we might as well cause some commotion, plus I wanna see the look on those pirates faces when they find out that the Sabondy battle girls are none other than the Golden Girls pirates."

"I just can't wait!" Scarlet squealed, pulling her hair out of a bun and removing her sunglasses so that you could see her fire red eyes.

"Well, now we just have to wait, so deal, and aren't you supposed to get Zoro." Sutekina said, plopping down on a plush chair, "Man those color contacts killed my eyes, I can see again~" she sighed, stretching as Scarlet left.

"On second thought, imma go down the that bar in grove 25 if Scarlet doesn't find Zoro wherever, he'll be there, I'm sure of it." Sutekina said, standing and walking out the door.

**-grove 19-**

**(A.N./ I changed the order in which the Strawhats arrive on Sabondy Archepelo, as well as some of the locations.)**

"Hey, isn't that Roranoa Zoro?" One pirate (imma call them thugs) whispered as Zoro walked down the dirt path of grove 19, totally lost.

"No, can't be I saw Rorano earlier, he was with Black Foot and Straw hat, I heard their recruiting ya know." Another 'thug' said.

"Hey~ he's got some nice swords, maybe if we bring them to Strawhat he'll let us join him." The other man said.

**-Zoro POV-**

"Worth a shot." I heard one man say, they gave of an aura that I recognized well, blood lust, I could tell they were going to to charge at me, I was just about to draw my sword but I was stopped, I saw a blur of red, then both men were on the ground holding their heads in agony.

"That was only a warning, if it happens again snap your necks, got it?" Said a girl with fir red hair. She turned and looked at me, I instantly recognized her as Fire user Scarlet, how could I not know who she was, Perona had some strange obsession with the girl, even though Perona had pointed out multiple times that she was in no way shape or form 'cute' I've only seen her wanted poster a million times, and heard Perona's incessant rambling about her 'unique' fighting style, and how it could be cute.

"Flame?" One of the guys murmured.

"Sorry fellas, I no longer go by that name, nowadays I go by Fire user Miwana Scarlet, oh, and if you alert the marines, your a dead man walking." she said in an 'I-know-something-you-dont-know' tone of voice.

"Roranoa." She said playfully, I couldn't tell weather it was a question or a statement, so I merely replied, "Scarlet."

She gestured for me to follow, "Depends, where are you taking me." I said.

"Pft, back to the ship, so you can see Boss Sutekina of course, dumbass." She said, smirking, did she say Sutekina, was she here on Sabondy, and why did Scarlet call her 'Boss' Sutekina?

"C'mon, I won't bite Roranoa." She sang, as she turned and walked about five feet before stoping and turning her head and looking at me, "You comin or not?" She asked.

"I'm coming." I replied before following her.

**-grove 30 (shopping district)-**

"Sanji's back from hell!" Sanji exclaimed running around the shore of Sabondy Archepello's infamous shopping district.

"Ahhhhh~ Real Girls! I NEED LADY~" Sanji yelled running around, causing all the girls to scream and run away.

"Bwaaaaaaa~" Sanji shouted, hearts popping out of his eyes, as he spotted a tall busty blond wearing a yellow bikini top with white denim shorts and orange heels walking out of a supply shop, he ran towards her shouting, "PRETTY LADY~" but just as he got within arms reach of her she spun around and kicked him in the face, sending him flying.

"Damn per-" she said turning towards Sanji, "-vert...*gasp*...Sanji?" She asked once she saw his face.

"Oh my god! Sanji! I am so sorry!" She squealed, "But that's what you get for acting all pervy!"

**-Sanji POV-**

Ok what's going on?! A girl kicked me in the face, and now she's apologizing?! I looked up and saw a girl that was about my age with long golden blond hair and golden eyes, a lightning bolt shaped scar over her right eye, and a beri sign tattooed on the right side of her stomach, as well as a tattoo of what appeared to be a solid black line that went around her neck, and the initials, G.G. Tattooed on her left wrist.

"Who-Who are you?" I asked hazily.

"You don't remember!" She yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry miss, but I don't think we've ever met." I sighed.

"BAKA!" She yelled, then she grabbed me by the back of my shirt collar and started dragging me through the dirt until she stopped in front of a signboard, she slammed her hand down next to an wanted poster then yelled, "Remember me now, BAKA!"

I looked up and saw she was standing next to Kogane's wanted poster...wait... Kogane, Blond girl, Kogane, Blond Girl...Kogane? "K-K-K-KOGANE!" I yelled.

"SHHHHHH!QUIET!" She hissed.

"Baka! I can't believe you didn't recognize me! I've only been waiting here for a whole year and a half!" Kogane yelled. "C'mon, there's some people I want ya to meet."

**-grove 25, random bar, regular POV-**

Sutekina sat down quietly next to a busty girl with long, wavy, orange hair, but when she saw the tattoo on her arm, she knew who it was, "Nami!" She squealed.

"Sutekina!" Great to see you, so how's Kogane? Oh and I want you to tell me all about that new crew of yours!" Nami squealed, hugging her tightly.

"Oh everything is great, we got here about three months after we got your letter, we opened this place called the Sabondy Battle Dome, its really popular with pirates passing through, before the Marine base moved a bunch of Marines in training used to come, a few times I even thought that that we'd been found out." Sutekina blabbed.

**-a few minuets later, Fake-Luffy 3rd person POV-**

'Luffy' walked into a little bar and plopped himself down in a large booth, accompanied by 'Franky', 'Sogeking', 'Nami', 'Kogane', and 'Sugekina' after a while a man came up to him requesting to join his crew, although a weakling with a low bounty did not deserve his time, so naturaly he shot him.

After a while he got bored, that was when he spotted two goddesses (to say the least) chatting away at the bar, one girl with long silver hair and big golden doe eyes, and the other with long orange hair big hazel eyes, both wearing a bikini top and shorts.

"Hey! You two milk cows! Why don't ya join me for a drink!" He yelled, the girl with silver hair turned around quickly and glared, she took a deep breath, as if composing herself then replied, "no thank you."

The people in the bar went silent, "hey, miss, you and your friend should drink with him! he's straw hat Luffy!" The barkeep hissed

"I don't care who he is, he and his goons are no match for us so were not gonna drink with them, simple as that, now don't make me repeat myself." The girl with orange hair said sternly.

"You little-" 'Luffy' started before 'Sutekina' and 'Nami' stopped him.

"It's ok captain, we'll take care of it." 'Nami' said. 'Nami' and 'Sutekina' crossed the room and stood next to their 'alter ego's' (don't know what else to call the real ones in this situation) and said in unison, "Now girls, you don't want to argue with the man who has a 400,000,000 beri bounty, do you?"

"And you don't want to argue with a silver angel worth 113,000,000 beri, do you, ya damn fake!" The girl with silver hair snapped slamming her beer down on the bar with a thud. "Nami, if you would be so kind to explain...as to why the hell you put up with importers." She said, turning towards the orange haired one.

"N-No way! Y-you're not Sutekina and Nami we are!" 'Nami' stuttered.

"Yep, you are! Just messing with you, we're big fans though, however sadly we'er still not gonna drink with you, we're waiting for someone, right, Neko?" the silver haired girl laughed.

**(A.N./ Sutekina always called Nami Neko or Neko girl)**

"Yeah." The orange haired girl replied.

**-Regular POV-**

"You little brats!" 'Sutekina' snapped, pulling out a gun and pressing it up against Sutekina's head, who replied by giving her a rather intimidating, just-try-it look.

"Pop green!" A male voice yelled, then suddenly 'Sutekina' and 'Nami' became entangled in green vines, as well as 'Luffy' 'Franky' 'Sogeking' and 'Kogane'

"USSOP!" Sutekina and Nami squealed in delight as they tackled Ussop and wigged him while jumping up and down.

"Nami!...S-S-SUTEKINA?!" Ussop yelled in surprise.

"BAKA! You blew my cover~" Sutekina whined.

"You already blew it when you called them impostors!" Nami yelled.

"T-The real..." 'Sutekina' whispered.

"SUTEKINA KAZE?! B-B-BUT YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" 'Sutekina' and 'Nami' gasped in awe and terror.

"Yeah~" Sutekina sighed, grinning, "But you know...I don't appreciate impostors." She said, her tone turning deadly and terrifying.

"Lets go, Nami, Ussop." Sutekina said, turning around, "Tina?"

"Yes ma'am." Said Tina, dropping down from the ceiling.

"I knew you followed me."

"I'm terribly sorry ma'am."

"It's fine, just clean up this mess, and erase their memories while your at it, as far as they know this bar just magically...blew up." Sutekina said smirking, watching the horrified expressions throughout the bar.

"Yes ma'am, I'll see you and the others on the ship as planned?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, later." Sutekina yawned, walking out of the bar as she heard Tina say, "Samin Samin...Memory wipe!"

"Nami, could you...ya know?" Sutakina asked.

"Already done." Said Nami, smirking as they watched thunder and lightning erupt inside the bar. "I studies weather science while I was in weatheria, and upgraded my climatact, I hope your friends ok."

"Oh, Tina? Yeah, she's fine, probably half way back to the ship by now, well, if she didn't stop to track down Lili." Sutekina thought aloud.

"Huh? Could someone tell me what's going on, and who was that ninja girl." Ussop asked.

"Huh? You mean you don't know?! After you 'left' us on that beach, Kogane and I started an all female pirate group, the Golden Girls, that was our navigator, Tina, she's a devil fruit user." Sutekina explained.

"Oh...WHAT?!" Ussop yelled. "Then how are you gonna be our Nakama?!"

"Haven't you ever heard of a pirate alliance? We can travel together, and our girls can work under Luffy, just not directly, he gives Captain an order and she passes it on to us, simple, kinda like those guys that control, like, hundreds of pirate crews and are super powerful." Sutekina stated.

**-grove ?, unofficial strawhat shipyards-**

"What the..." Franky said, removing his sunglasses as he looked up at an enormous boat that docked next to the Sunny.

The ship was slightly bigger than the sunny and had a solid gold dragon head piece, the kind he could imagine Luffy would love. It was colorful and grand, it had 7 dome like structures in a circle on the grass covered deck, each dome was a different color, or had a different pattern with porthole windows and a small door. In the center of the circle was a huge cherry tree, the mast coming out from the center of it, under the tree was a large red plaid hammock, two red picnic tables and a tire swing suspended from one of the branches.

Outside the circle, pushed back to the tail end of the ship was a large dome that was easily five times the size of the other ones, and that appeared to be made of solid gold, it also had a small door and several porthole windows. In the center of this dome was long thick column and on top was what he could guess was the crows nest, it was the same shape, size, and style of the crows nest on the sunny, but the roof was black and gold instead of red and white. Behind the larger dome was another small structure that was also a dome, but the ceiling and most of the walls were completely glass.

Pushed off to the side of the large dome was a spiral stair case that led down below deck, the rails of the ship were also solid gold and had solid silver rungs. Lastly the Jolly Rodger of the ship was a skull in a straw hat, exactly like that of the Strawhats, except this skull had a lightning bolt shaped scar over its right eye, and the Strawhat had a two on it.

"The hell?" Franky mumbled as he jumped up onto the deck yelling, "Oi! Anybody here?!"

"The hell, what's all the noise?" Grumbled a girl wearing a red bandana, who had orange hair tied in two knee length braids, (She grew her hair out longer during the two years) as she walked out of a dome that was grey with different gears and tools painted on it.

"What is this thing?" Franky asked.

"Just what it looks like, a ship, your Cyborg Frany right?" Lola asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" Franky asked skeptically.

"Names Lola the Red, Weapons expert, mechanic, book keeper, Shipwright, and builder of this fine beauty, built with the wood from the Treasure Tree Adam that you didn't buy, remember?" She said, a sly smile spreading across her face.

"You're the one that bought the other half of the tree?!" Franky gasped.

"Yup, bought it the same time you did, but I didn't build the ship for a good four maybe five months later, I had always dreamed of building a boat from it, but when I got the wood, I couldn't think of what to build, then I met the captain, and joined her crew, then the Rika was born." She laughed.

"Super job!...so...are you a pirate?"

"Yeah, and my Captain is none other than Kogane Uta, we've been camping out in Sabondy for the last year and a half waiting for you guys." She laughed as she sat down on the tire swing.

"Kogane! She's your Captain?! What about Sutekina?! And where's everybody at?!" Franky yelled.

"Woah, calm yourself big guy, Sutekina is the first mate. Currently Tina, our navigator, has confirmed that Boss Kogane has found Sanji, Sutekina had found Nami and Sogeking, and Scarlet, our doctor has found Roranoa, their all on their way back here. Lili, our sharpshooter, is looking for Chopper, and Tsubaki, the cabin girl, is looking for Miss Nico Robin, we already know where Brook is, we suppose he'll come by on his own. No sign of Luffy yet, but Boss Kogane is sure he'll get into trouble." Lola sighed.

"Oh, so, where's this Tina person?"

"Behind you." Lola said, smirking.

"Wha?!" Franky yelled, spinning around abruptly, as he was instantly met with a cold stare coming from a pair of glowing yellow eyes. Before him was a girl with neck length dark purple hair, over her left eye was a tattoo that consisted of three vertical lines, at the end of each line a small, round, black, dot. She was wearing a black, belly cut, tank top, and black denim shorts, around her neck was a dark purple scarf, only a few shades lighter than her hair. She wore a pair of black, ankle cut, lace up, sneakers, and on her wrist were the initials G.G.

"I'm sorry...if I scared you..." Tina said emotionlessly.

"Tina, you really need to work on your people skills!" Lola laughed, clutching her stomach, "You scared the poor guy half to death!"

"Sorry, but it appears that Miss Kogane has arrived with Black Foot, as well as Scarlet and Roranoa, although she doesn't look too happy." Tina said, pointing to four people headed towards the ship.

Franky couldn't help but flinch when he saw the poor soul that was Sanji. Kogane was dragging him along through the dirt by the back of his collar, on by the looks of him, Franky would have to say he was unconscious. There was a blur of gold and black, then Kogane and Sanji were on the deck, Scarlet and Zoro right behind them.

"Yo! Franky! Long time no see! Man, cool new upgrade." Laughed when she saw Franky.

"What happened to Sanji?" Franky asked.

"Love Cook didn't recognize her, so she made Scarlet incapacitate him until we got to the ship as punishment." Zoro laughed.

"Yeah, Scarlet, could you, wake him up for me?" Kogane sighed.

"Yes ma'am!" Scarlet said before leaning over Sanji, pulling a bottle of liquid out of her pocket and letting one drop to enter his mouth.

"Ghak!" Sanji coughed, sitting up abruptly.

"Works like a charm." Scarlet said, satisfied with her work.

"Why would you do that?!" Sanji yelled.

"JERK!" Kogane yelled before she walked into one of the smaller domes that was painted black with golden swirls, slamming the door behind her.

"Jeez what's got her so pissed?" Sanji thought aloud.

"Try to think about it from the Captains point of view, she waited here for a year and a half to see you, and when she does, you don't recognize her, that hurts her a lot, even if she's too prideful to admit it." Said Lili appearing on deck with Chopper in her arms like he was a plush doll.

"Oh, I see." Sanji sighed, "I'm gonna go talk to her."

-in the Kogane's room, AKA the black and gold striped dome, after Sanji's apology, and after Tsubaki, Robin, Brook, Sutekina, Ussop, and Nami arrive-

"It's fine, Sanji, really, I just overreacted, I mean, I don't think I'd recognize me either what with this scar and all." Kogane sighed, "now, lets go look for Luffy, according to Rayleigh he's already here, shouldn't be hard to find him considering he's...Luffy." Kogane laughed.

"Alright." Sanji said quietly as he followed her back onto the deck, just as they heard a loud BOOM~

"What was that?!" Sutekina shouted.

"Lili!" Kogane barked.

"Yes Ma'am!" Lili shouted, in a few seconds she was gone, but almost as soon as she had left she returned, "Ma'am it's Luffy! Two pacifistas and a bunch of marines, they've opened fire on our impostors, but it seems that Luffy is there as well!"

"Lets go, Lola!" Sutekina yelled.

"Already got them, here!" Lola said, running up and giving Sutekina tree swords.

**(A.N./ just a brief description of Sutekina's swords: the sword in her left hand is the Enigimono, meaning Stormbringer, its a sword that has eaten the Arashi Arashi fruit, or storm storm fruit, Sutekina received it as a gift from an ex resident of Weatheria. The sword in her right hand is called the Kurayami, or dark blade, it has the ability to cut through darkness, and bend light and darkness to its will, it is a cursed blade. The sword she holds in her mouth is the Gin Oni, or Silver Deamon, Sutekina forged this sword herself, using the silver from her body, the blade is pure silver and the Handel bar is solid gold, courtesy of Kogane, this is her favorite, and most precious sword. There is a legend among pirates that no matter what type of weapon you use you can never so much as scratch the Gin Oni, for the silver is so pure.)**

"Air walk!" Kogane and Sanji said in unison as the sped off towards the fight, the rest of the crew hot on their trail.

* * *

**I know it's not much of an ending but I've been typing this chapter since 9:30 this morning, its 11 pages on word! The whole story is only 35 pages and is 6 chapters, I thought it was time to end this one, I'll have the next chapter up later, suggestions anyone?**


End file.
